vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Flashwing
Summary Flashwing's true origins are a mystery. But her first appearance came when Bash made a wish that he could fly and looked up to see a shooting star streak across the sky and in a valley below. In the centre of the glowing impact crater was a large, brilliant geode - which suddenly cracked open to reveal Flashwing. Bash may not have soared that day, but his heart sure did, because Flashwing was beautiful... and lethal. As soon as Bash stepped closer, the gem dragon turned towards him. Not knowing if he was friend or foe, she blasted him off of the cliff with a full force laser pulse from her tail! Perhaps Bash flew that day after all. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Flashwing Origin: Skylanders Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Dragon, Earth Element Skylander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can shoot crystals out of her tail and wings, Her crystals heal her when she's near, Can shoot lasers, Light Manipulation (Can shoot beams of light), Creation (Can create large crystals out of thin air), Can reflect attacks when spinning Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to other Skylanders such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains with her roars, and Fist Bump, who can cause magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to characters such as Lightning Rod, Thunderbolt, High-Volt, Zap, and Punk Shock, who all use natural lightning and electricity in combat), likely Relativistic+ (Shouldn't be much slower than characters such as Whirlwind, Knight Light, Astroblast, and Aurora, who all attack with real light projectiles and can move at the speed of light in short bursts), Speed of Light via Crystal Lighthouse and Light, Crystal, Action! (Utilizes real light attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Comparable to Hot Dog and Eruptor, who both tanked the eruption of a volcano with no damage), possibly higher (Armored Aura makes her harder to hurt) Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average (Skilled in combat) Weaknesses: Narcissistic Notable Attacks/Techniques: Crystal Shards: Fires Crystal Shards. *'Surrounded By Shards:' Fires Crystal Shards in all directions but forward. *'Light Speed Lasers:' Shoots Crystal Shards much faster and deal extra damage. *'Shooting Shards:' Crystal Shards stick in walls and can shoot their own crystals. *'Crystal Craziness:' Up to three crystals stick in walls and shoot their own crystals. *'Healing Crystals:' Crystals embedded in a wall heal her when she is close. Shimmering Spin: Spins around and damages anything in her path. *'Extra Radiant Rotation' Shimmering Spin lasts longer and does increased damage. *'Reflection Deflection:' Gets extra armor and deflect enemies' shots back at them while spinning. *'Light, Crystal, Action!:' While spinning, they shoot beams of laser light. Luminous Lasers: Charges up a powerful laser shot. Armored Aura: Condensed light increases herr armor. Crystal Lighthouse: Creates a Crystal Lighthouse that fires laser light beams. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Creation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 7